User blog:NoFourthWall/Draft
The Seattle Rabisu was a malevolent entity from the web series The Last Stage and the antagonist of the Operation Truthless storyline. Like most beings of demonic origin, it was an incorporeal spirit that could only manifest on Earth by possessing humans and reveled in causing chaos and destruction. It was responsible for the deaths of over 200 people in Seattle and Detachment Operative Quincy before it was finally defeated, making it the first monster to successfully kill one of a protagonist. Prior to its death, the Rabisu was connected to Rüdiger Dark, a talent manager of the record label Pullstring Records who passed it onto Stephany Owens. Biography U.S.S.D. cells P and Q first became aware of the Rabisu's presence in Seatlle during their third mission together. They were initially sent there to investigate a strange occurrence involving surveillance footage of a young man with a guitar that hypnotized bystanders into doing his bidding, which inevitably led to U.S.S.D. intervention. Following multiple conversations with the locals, they were told about an independent musical duo of siblings Joel and Stephany Owens known as Without Trouble whom they began to suspect were linked to the case. They quickly discovered that Stephany had mysteriously fallen ill a few weeks prior and realized that Joel was clearly nervous about something while they tracked his movements. He purposefully avoided talking to anyone he passed by on the streets and constantly looked behind himself as if he was afraid of being followed by someone. As Parker, Quick and Quincy infiltrated Joel's apartment to look for clues, they noticed that numerous sticky notes with the word Door written on have been placed on every single door in the room. They hear a faint weeping sound and decide to search for the source. After inspecting every other room, they find Stephany tied to a chair in a bathroom with several scars and scrapes around her mouth as if she has been tortured for quite some time. Quincy attempts to untie her with his combat knife when she abruptly unhinges her jaw like a snake and tears apart the ropes with her teeth. She manages to incapacitate Quincy by chomping on his neck but was unable to attack the others before Parker and Quick both start shooting her. Although their bullets make short work of Stephany, a glowing red orb of energy shoots out from her corpse and disappears without a trace. It went on a massive killing spree shortly afterwards, moving from body to body in order to murder more people. The Rabisu hastily flies across the nightclub Patrick and Phillips had been looking into, prompting them to call Sergeant Diaz, the police officer that showed them the security footage. He assures them that he will arrive shortly to start damage control when Joel starts sprinting towards them whilst screaming various obscenities. They attempt to ask him about the creature they are now dealing with but prevented from do so by his guards. While Sergeant Diaz bumps into Joel as he runs to his apartment, an explosion occurs in downtown Seattle. Patrick finally catches up with Joel and successfully persuades him into explaining what's actually happening. Joel reveals that Stephany was possessed by the Rabisu during one of their recording sessions of a cover song called Bella. After several doctors stated they didn't know what was wrong with her, Joel went to a group of two paranormal investigators named the Johnsons for assistance. They were able to perform a binding ritual that prevented Stephany from harming others, but Joel was still dissatisfied with the lack of results. Since Mr. Dark was the only other person at the recording session, he became convinced that he was responsible for Stephany's condition and decided to confront him about it. This did not faze Mr. Dark in the slightest, as he was already prepared for such an event. He merely brushed it off and threatened Joel for daring to question his authority. At some point after this happened, Joel discovered he could control people and attempted to use it to find a replacement host for the Rabisu. He abandoned that plan at the last minute when he started feeling guilty. By this point in time the Rabisu has moved past the Seattle boarder, so Patrick calls in a group of helicopters to pick up both cells to make it easier to follow it. Joel is brought to the helicopter where Quincy is receiving medical treatment for his injuries, which ultimately proves to be disastrous. The Rabisu transforms into a physical form, descends towards the helicopter, and smashing right into it, rending it into two pieces. It then opens a gateway to an alternate dimension, and pulls what's left of the helicopter into this mysterious realm, killing everyone onboard. Appearance Since the Rabisu was found by the U.S.S.D. when it was still possessing the body of Stephany Owens, it was originally described as an average young woman. However, inhabiting her body caused the mouth, especially the lips, to become severely mangled. This, along with the convincingly terrified look on its face, allowed the Rabisu to trick Parker, Quick and Quincy into thinking that Joel had been cutting his sister's face with a blade. It was missing a tongue due to some unexplained event, which it made up for with its incredibly sharp teeth. There were also two doorknobs placed on the Rabisu's lap, presumably as a part of the ritual used to bind it to the apartment. The Rabisu's true form appeared to be a large disembodied sphere of glowing red energy floating in the air. It is however, capable of making this form physical for a short period of time. It used this ability to ram itself into the helicopter both Quincy and Joel were in before it sucked them and their pilot into another plane of existence. Trivia *The Seattle Rabisu is based on Rabisu from Akkadian mythology, an evil vampiric spirit or demon that is always menacing the entranceways to houses and hiding in dark corners, lurking to attack people. *Rabisu are not common monsters in the universe depicted in The Last Stage, as confirmed by Andrea's offhand comment "Good, so those are real too. I'll add that to the file." when she was told about them. *The concept of a demon bound to a specific location by labelling anything that can arguably be considered a door (refrigerators, cabinets, windows, etc.) with sticky notes that say Door and can only escape once two of them have been opened was inspired by the short horror film The Many Doors of Albert Whale. Category:Blog posts